24601 Mungojerrie
by Tumblepatch
Summary: Ok, a story based on Mungojerrie. He is basically 'standing in' for Valjean but you don't need to have seen Les Miserables to understand! Rated just to be safe! Ch 2 up!
1. Acceptance

_Ok, this is lightly based on Les Miserables, but you don't have to have seen it to understand the story. Enjoy, please R&R!_

* * *

Mungojerrie was lost. He'd been running for about 30 minutes now, but he didn't dare stop to look around, or back, for fear that Macavity would catch him. He didn't know where he was going and quite frankly, he didn't care! He just knew he had to get away. He only hoped Macavity wouldn't go after Rumpelteazer. 

_Rumpelteazer!_

As the thought of his sister stirred in his mind, Mungojerrie skidded to a halt. Gasping for breath, he looked around warily, but he had no time to worry about his own safety - he had to find Rumpelteazer. But first he would have to figure out where he was…

Rum Tum Tugger slunk quietly into the Jellicle Junkyard, trying to make himself as invisible as possible. It didn't work. He had nearly reached the main area, when a small figure stepped across his path. He stopped dead, then recognised the young kit in front of him and relaxed, slightly. The kitten, only about six months old, looked up at him through small, brown eyes. The two cats stared at each other for a second, then Tugger spoke.

"Pouncival," he addressed the young cat, "what are you doing out here, this late? Won't your mum and dad be worried?"

Pouncival shook his head. "Nah, they're all 'sleep. No-one but me around anyways."

"What about your sisters?"

"'Sleep."

Tugger nodded slowly. "Mmm. Well, at any rate, you shouldn't be wandering around this late. There's all sorts'a rogues out there. Anything could happen."

Pounce shook his fluffy head. "Nah, 'm brave. An' big an' strong. Ah can fend off any cat wot starts on me!"

Tugger, shaking his head, found he was smiling in spite of himself. The kit certainly had spunk. But he couldn't leave him out here on his own. Reaching down, he lifted the kitten onto his shoulders, saying "C'mon squirt. Let's get you back home. Maybe when you're bigger you can sort out the dirty good-for-nothings that come snooping round here. That sound Ok to you?"

Pounce considered for a moment, then nodded. Satisfied, Tugger headed off in the direction of where Pounce's parents had made their den.

In another area of the 'Yard, Mungojerrie was cautiously sniffing around one of the many entrances. He could scent other cats, and figured he might be able to get directions, but he was wary of meeting strangers. He didn't fully trust other cats, and he could smell many of them. But he had to get his bearings, and he couldn't do that without finding out where he was presently. Deciding that he just had to find out where he was, Mungo ventured into the Junkyard, sniffing the air, and keeping a sharp eye about him. Over his head, towered piles of junk - metal, wood, plastic, material; tables, chairs, tyres, and even a couple of abandoned cars. The junk piles looked menacing, but Mungo carried bravely on.

Soon, the smell of another cat infiltrated his nostrils. He could tell immediately that he would soon meet a tom. Crouching low to the ground, he snuck up to a corner and peered around it, then started back silently. He had seen not one, but _two _full-grown toms. One was a silver tabby, the other had appeared black and white. Gulping down his fear, he put his head around the corner again, but he couldn't find the courage to reveal himself. For a moment or two, he watched the two strange toms. They appeared to be deep in discussion; Mungo wondered what about. His heart was beating extremely fast - too fast for a little tomcat. He tried to calm his breathing down, but it just made it louder. The two toms looked up. Mungojerrie pulled his head out of view, and turned to run, but the patter of running paws told him all he needed to know. He attempted to run; a second later, he felt the weight of another on him, dragging him down to the ground, and pinning him there with his arms restrained. The next second, he heard a stern, commanding masculine voice say "Alright, get him up," and for a second he felt that same terrifying helplessness he had done so many times before while working for Macavity. Then, he was being dragged to his feet, and then found himself staring face to face with the silver tabby. He tried to stay calm, but the tabby was looking at him with a look of plain dislike, and he just knew he was about to feel pain. He lowered his eyes to the floor, waiting for the blow (of any kind) that he was sure was about to come. He waited. But the pain never came. Instead, the tabby must've decided Mungo was no real threat, because he felt the paws that had restrained him releasing him.

He looked up, to see the tabby still staring at him, only with a more curious expression. Mungo tried to open his mouth, to speak, but the tabby got there first. He said, in that same, stern voice "Who are you stranger? Where are you from and why are you here?"

He had a clipped voice, one that Mungo knew was very different to his own. Finally, he found his voice. "Oi'm Mungojerrie," he said, in his true cockney accent, "and oi'd loike ta know where I am. Oi need ta find me sister, but oi don't know this part o' Lon'on very well. Oi need ta find 'er, quickly. Oi think she moight be in danger. Please can ya help me."

He said all this very fast, and had to take a breather at the end. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the two toms give each other a look. Mungo felt despair well up inside of him - they weren't going to help him. He was about to turn to go, when, suddenly, the silver tabby said "Ok, Mungojerrie, we'll help you. I'm Munkustrap."

Mungo looked up, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Munkustrap was just about smiling. The black and white tom also gave Mungo a brief smile, and stepped.

"I'm Alonzo," he said, "and we two are - or at least, were - part of the Jellicle Tribe."

As he said this last part, Mungo noticed that Alonzo seemed suddenly saddened by something. Unease immediately replaced by curiosity, he said "Um, 'were' part o' the Tribe?"

The two toms once again exchanged glances. This time, Munkustrap spoke: "We were once a great Tribe. We flourished, and had a great number of members. But then, we were attacked. A group of Pollicles, on Macavity's command, 'raided' the 'Yard."

At the mention of his old boss, Mungojerrie flinched, but neither Munkustrap nor Alonzo noticed. Instead, Alonzo took over.

"We didn't lose as many lives as might've happened," he said, solemnly, "but there were many injured. And after we'd managed to get back to order, many cats decided that it wasn't safe here, so they moved away, to find human families, or to get to a 'safer' place. Only a few, loyal Jellicles stayed on."

All the time Alonzo had been talking, Mungo noticed Munkustrap had seemed quite restless. Now, as his friend finished, he signalled to him, and they moved off a little way, where they had a quick talk. Then they came back, and, seeing a flicker of hope in Munkustrap's eyes, Mungo knew they were about to ask him something.

Munkustrap didn't beat about the bush. He looked Mungo in the eye, and said "Mungojerrie, just out of interest, how would you and your sister like to join the Jellicle Tribe, once you manage to find her?"

Mungo could hardly believe his ears. He and his sister had actually just been invited to join the Jellicle Tribe. He opened his mouth, to accept, but he never managed to get the words out. All he could do was nod, a slightlydazed expression on his face.

* * *

_Ok, that was the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 2 will soon be up - we hope!_


	2. The Jellicles

Rumpelteazer, and her small kitten, a creamy calico called Axipa, huddled together for warmth, in the abandoned cab they lived in, with Mungojerrie. Rumpel was beginning to get worried. Her brother had been away for ages, and, should danger approach, in her 'current condition' she would be unable to defend herself or the kit.

Suddenly, she heard a noise outside, and instinctively crouched low, over her kitten. For a second, all was strangely silent. Then, a shadow descended over Rumpel. She looked up - and gasped as she saw Macavity standing, an evil grin on his face, balanced on the edge of the broken window.

Rumpelteazer was on the verge of screaming, but Macavity was too quick for her. In the blink of an eye, he had jumped down onto the seat of the cab, and had his paw across her mouth. The next moment, he had seized the kit out from under Rumpel, and thrown her roughly to one side. Rumpel tried to grab her kit, but Macavity clamped his hand more firmly over her mouth. She tried to get away, but he pinned her against the door, still preventing her from screaming. Seeing the fear in her eyes, and knowing the condition she was in, he laughed evilly, and, drawing his claws, placed them against her throat.

Just as Rumpel believed she was done for, and Macavity believed he would get his revenge, there was an anguished yell, and Macavity found himself being thrown to one side. Looking up, he growled when he saw Munkustrap, his eternally-hated half-brother, standing protectively, and accompanied by Alonzo in front of Rumpelteazer, who he saw, with a hiss, was being comforted by Mungojerrie. He turned to get the kitten, but was met by a hissing Tugger. Knowing he was beaten for now, but swearing it would not end here, Macavity turned and leapt up to another window, disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke before he reached it.

Rumpelteazer stared, panting and shaking, after him, then suddenly remembering, looked around for Axipa. She gasped as she saw Tugger pick her up in his mouth, but when he brought her over and dropped her at Rumpel's feet, she realised that this strange tom was here to help her. At the same moment, the full impact of how narrow a shave she'd just had hit her, and she collapsed in her brother's arms.

Rumpel awoke to find herself in what appeared to be an old oven, with a curtain of material covering. Looking around, she relaxed when she realised Axipa was curled up next to her. The kit was sleeping peacefully. Rumpel put her paw to her belly, but everything felt fine. Looking around again, she realised soft voices were deep in discussion outside, and wondered where she was. Before she could find out where she was, the curtain was drawn back, and an older queen appeared there. Rumpel stiffened, but the old queen bore a kind look. She smiled reassuringly at Rumpel, and the young tiger tabby queen relaxed a little. The queen came all the way into the oven, and said, in a soft voice "How are you feeling dear? Any better?"

Rumpel nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

The old queen right. "Right. Your brother's just out there, so no need to worry. He's told us your name, and your kitten's name. I'm Jennyanydots. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, or Jellylorum, my friend. She's a cream tabby, about the same age as me. Ok? You can probably have a little bit more rest, but I would think that at some point today, our leader, Munkustrap will want to talk to you. Just so you know, your brother has agreed that you and he will become Jellicles. If you have any questions, for any of us, just come and ask, Ok?"

Again, Rumpel nodded, and, her part said, Jenny left.

* * *

_Ok, that was chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed. Please review, I rely on you loyal, yet slightly strange people for feedback!_


End file.
